


Наша будущая новая жизнь

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Разговор Нарциссы и Люциуса после победы Гарри Поттера





	Наша будущая новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Весть о смерти Фреда меня основательно подкосила. Нет, я прекрасно понимала, что мне всё равно не удалось бы удержать любимого человека вдали от опасности, когда рискуют жизнями все его родные и друзья. Да я и не пыталась, хоть мне было страшно за него. Впрочем, страх был совсем незначительным, каким-то далеким и нереальным: я почему-то пребывала в уверенности, что самоуверенный нахал, завоевавший моё сердце, выберется живым из любой передряги. Он сам меня в этом убедил. И новость о том, что его больше нет, ударила под дых, причиняя невыносимую резкую боль. Больше не будет жарких признаний в любви, тайных встреч урывками, просьб о будущем. Ничего не будет.  
  
Я смотрела на усталого, потускневшего и утратившего свой блеск после поражения на войне мужа и чувствовала огромную пустоту в груди. Слёз не было. Удивительное дело, но даже плакать по потерянной любви я не могла — все мои слёзы ушли на Люциуса и Драко.  
  
— Как давно ты знал? — спросила холодно я, совсем не чувствуя вины перед Люциусом. Он улыбнулся одними губами и ответил:  
  
— Достаточно.  
  
Нет, он не имеет никакого права меня в чём-то упрекать! Он тоже мне изменял, причём изменял исключительно с мужчинами, и в своё время узнать об этом было очень больно. Я тогда любила его, как могут любить только Блэки — сумасшедше, яростно, всем сердцем, закрыв глаза на всё, и верила, вопреки всему верила, что у меня будет идеальная семья. Оказалось, всё совсем не так радужно, как я нафантазировала себе, и Люциус женился на мне лишь для того, чтобы сохранить лицо перед обществом. Его никогда не привлекали женщины, и после зачатия Драко у нас больше не было физической близости, а с близостью духовной не заладилось сразу. Поэтому, наверное, я и влюбилась без памяти в веселого хулиганистого мальчишку Уизли, обратившего на меня внимание. В своего безалаберного, сумасбродного Фреда.  
  


***

  
  
— Леди Блэк.  
  
Полный шального веселья мужской голос позвал меня, когда я выходила из алхимической лавки, купив не совсем легальные ингредиенты для зелий. В Лютном переулке народ не самый добрый, а потому всегда стоит быть настороже. Особенно когда обращаются к тебе. Случалось, здесь пропадали красивые женщины, которых находили потом в борделях на материке. Лишней скромностью я никогда не страдала, и быть похищенной и вывезенной из страны в мои планы вовсе не входило.  
  
Я сжала покрепче палочку и обернулась, направляя её на говорившего. Мальчишка. Рыжий, голубоглазый мальчишка, чуть старше моего сына. Он нисколько не испугался возможной атаки и смотрел на меня заинтересованно заинтересованно, улыбаясь так, словно всегда готовый к проказе.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, я полагаю.  
  
Он широко улыбнулся, шутливо кланяясь, и представился:  
  
— Фред. Для вас просто Фред, леди.  
  
— И чего вы хотите, Фред? — спросила я, немного расслабляясь. Доверять ему я не собиралась, но как-то не верилось, что он окликнул меня, чтобы убить.  
  
— Проводить вас к выходу. Здесь небезопасно для такой красивой женщины. Даже если она способна за себя постоять.  
  


***

  
  
— Я никогда не была тебе нужна.  
  
Наверное, только огромная внутренняя пустота из-за потери любимого заставила меня произнести вслух эти слова, которые я давно держала в себе под замком и которые разъедали меня изнутри. Люциус горько усмехнулся, встал с кресла и подошёл к окну. Ему было больно, я видела, но совсем не хотела знать, кого именно он потерял! Меня никогда не интересовали его любовники, разве что по юности, пока я ещё не потеряла окончательно надежду на любовь и уважение собственного мужа. Пока не поняла всё про него. Я никогда не была для него важна. У меня просто не было шансов, как бы я ни старалась. Для этого мне надо было родиться не женщиной.  
  
— Магическое общество жестоко и совсем не толерантно по отношению к другим. Ты сама знаешь это, Нарцисса.  
  


***

  
  
Встречи следовали одна за другой. Иногда мне казалось, что Фред специально подкарауливает меня в в Лютном переулке, чтобы проводить, попытаться поднять настроение и заставить улыбнуться. Я видела его неприкрытый интерес, но старалась не придавать ему значения, хоть и приятно было осознавать, что я способна нравиться. Слишком болезненно прошлось по моим гордости и самолюбию отсутствие интереса Люциуса, и они требовали доказательств привлекательности. Впрочем, дальше улыбок и невинных публичных встреч я тогда не заходила даже мысленно — слишком велика разница в возрасте, чтобы я позволила себе так легко оступиться. Мальчик. Совсем ещё мальчик, самоуверенный, храбрый, отчаянный…  
  
— Моя леди…  
  
В завершение нашей короткой встречи Фред склонялся над моей рукой, и прижимался губами к пальцам. Он так ни разу не назвал меня миссис Малфой — вначале я была для него леди Блэк, его леди, а потом стала Нарцисса.  
  


***

  
  
— Знаю, — согласилась я. — Но ты виноват. Ты бесконечно виноват не только передо мной, но и перед нашим сыном, Люциус. Драко не должен был принимать Чёрную метку и, если бы не твоя гордыня, не принял бы. Ты должен был оградить нашего сына от такой участи. Должен был сделать всё возможное.  
  
— Я пытался, Нарцисса, — возразил он.  
  
— Этого было недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно.  
  
— Недостаточно… Этого ты мне никогда не простишь?  
  
Я пожала плечами, глядя на поникший силуэт мужа на фоне ярких солнечных лучей. Он сильно сдал за последние годы, служа воскресшему чудовищу, которому присягнул на верность ещё до нашей свадьбы, пройдя через унижения и Азкабан, но жалко мне его почти не было.  
  
— Не только этого, муж мой. Я любила тебя, очень сильно любила, а ты убил мою любовь. Ты планомерно убивал во мне верность, желание сохранить семью, уважение, ты почти убил во мне женщину, Люциус. Я долгие годы была только матерью и хозяйкой мэнора, не женой. Я почти ненавидела тебя! А сейчас во мне осталась только жалость.  
  
Это было действительно так, хоть я и не собиралась говорить Люциусу о собственных переживаниях и чувствах. Ему совсем ни к чему знать о том, насколько униженной я себя чувствовала, когда он приходил домой после встречи с очередным любовником. С течением времени я научилась легко считывать подобное по мельчайшим особенностям его поведения, по некой томной расслабленности и удовлетворению, которые нет-нет да мелькали сквозь его привычную маску невозмутимости.  
  


***

  
  
Я оступилась, когда положение нашей семьи стало совсем уж невыносимым и Люциус совершал одну ошибку за другой, утягивая себя и нас на дно. Мне тогда особенно остро необходима была поддержка, возможность хоть на несколько мгновений почувствовать себя слабой и защищенной, и Фред мне её предоставлял, становясь рядом со мной серьёзнее и сдержаннее, сглаживая нашу разницу в возрасте. Он оказался совсем не таким, каким я представляла его по рассказам сына и нашим первым встречам, и всё меньше напоминал безбашенного хулигана, готового на что угодно ради прихоти.  
  
С таким Фредом было удивительно спокойно и уютно. А ещё он пробуждал во мне давно, как мне казалось, уснувшее желание быть любимой и желанной. Но даже ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы воскресить во мне женщину, а не просто мать и жену. Чтобы я отпустила себя, раскрыла своё сердце для чувств и поверила в возможность не только быть любимой, но и любить самой.  
  
Если бы я только удержала его, не отпустила на войну! Но это было невозможно. К тому же мальчики всегда рвутся воевать, не думая о возможной смерти. Не веря в неё. Я тоже тогда не верила, поддавшись ложной уверенности в его неуязвимости…  
  


***

  
  
— Развод? — спросил Люциус, пытаясь скрыть за холодностью страх.  
  
О, я слишком хорошо знала своего мужа и могла читать его как открытую книгу! В нашем положении развод очень сильно ударит по репутации семьи Малфоев, которой он всегда дорожил. Он даже женился ради продолжения рода, зная, что никогда не сможет полюбить женщину.  
  
— Развод, Люциус?  
  
Неужели он и в самом деле думает обо мне так плохо? Я никогда не была недалёкой особой, даже тогда, когда любила своего мужа, ослепленная его сиянием.  
  
— Разве ты не станешь требовать развода? Это совсем не похоже на тебя, Нарцисса.  
  
Я улыбнулась, кивая.  
  
— Стану. Но не сейчас. После всех судов и разбирательств. Сейчас нашему сыну нужна поддержка нас обоих, а тебя развод сломает. Ради Драко ты будешь сильным и вытащишь нас из той пропасти, в которую мы угодили по твоей вине. И только потом, после победы над системой, оплачешь свою потерю.  
  
— Нарцисса, я… — начал было он. Я отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Я ничего не хочу знать о твоих увлечениях, Люциус, и я в своём праве. Но особенности наших отношений не должны коснуться Драко. Не сейчас, когда нашему сыну и так тяжело. Ты дашь мне развод после, сразу, как ситуация в магическом мире стабилизируется и роду Малфоев перестанет грозить Азкабан. Я верю в то, что ты выкрутишься из любой ситуации.  
  
— Нужны будут деньги, много денег.  
  
— Деньги у тебя есть.  
  
Он подошёл к бару, налил себе огневиски и выпил одним большим глотком. Потом налил ещё, посмотрел на меня и достал второй стакан.  
  
— Тебе это нужно.  
  
— Нужно, — не стала спорить я, принимая стакан с янтарной жидкостью, и усмехнулась. — Напьёмся?  
  
Люциус сел в кресло рядом, отпил виски и повернулся ко мне, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Нарцисса, а возможно, и чуть больше. Род Малфоев будет чист, как бы ни старались злопыхатели замарать наше имя. А потом ты получишь свободу.  
  
— И Драко станет хозяином Малфой-мэнора.  
  
Он хмуро посмотрел на меня, но всё же кивнул, соглашаясь и смиряясь с этим решением. Кажется, война его сломала сильнее, чем я думала.  
  
— Да, это лучший вариант для всех. Ещё огневиски, Нарцисса?  
  


***

  
  
Я была на похоронах Фреда. Там были многие, и мне на удивление легко удалось попрощаться с любимым человеком и остаться незамеченной никем. Я видела, как бился в истерике Джордж, которого крепко с двух сторон держали братья, когда гроб опускали в землю, как рыдала на плече у старшего сына Молли, и не чувствовала ничего, кроме огромной пустоты на сердце. Я не плакала тогда, не плакала и после, но во мне что-то умерло вместе с ним и моё сердце замолкло. Наша любовь оказалась яркой вспышкой падающей звезды на ночном небосклоне, озарившей мою жизнь и стремительно погасшей. Судьба сделала нам щедрый подарок, сведя нас в Лютном переулке, и мы этим подарком воспользовались.  
  
Я бросила последний взгляд на простое каменное надгробие, совершенно не отражающее шальной характер моего Фреда, и аппарировала.  
  


***

  
  
В будущем нас ждала совершенно иная, незнакомая жизнь, жизнь на осколках несбывшихся надежд, нереализованных мечтаний и потерянной семьи. Меня такой поворот не пугал уже почти два года. Пусть моего Фреда уже не было в живых, а значит, не было смысла стремиться к переменам, но оставаться миссис Малфой я больше не могла. Последним во мне умерло уважение к Люциусу, а жить с тем, кого даже не уважала, я не могла. Большим глотком я опустошила стакан, перевела дух и согласилась:  
  
— Пожалуй.


End file.
